Ink (Snowstorm)
This is Ink. He is my WIP character for a fanfic, and maybe a few rps in the future. Please don't change anything. <3 Appearance Ink is...Sort of weird. His very dark blue scales are a result of his Father, a Nightwing, and his Mother, a Seawing. Next to his eyes, a firework of small white scales look like constellations. Similar dots follow his back and mouth, except they are azure blue. There are purple ones near his head too. His gills are dark blue. Another weird thing is his webbed spikes. Instead of blue, the spines are black with grey webs. In the webs, A random pattern of either a line or dots. His body scales are slightly different, with duller dark blue bunches in the middle. Surrounding them are a paler dark blue, with thick green lines above him. His horns are short and dark blue. An odd thing about him is his eyes. Half of them are dark green, like a Nightwing's, and the other half is a bright green, like a Seawings. It is switched on the other eye. His body is rather lean, good for running and agile flying. His wings are large, and an even darker blue, with bright, pale blue dots. Overall, when you're first seeing him, you would assume he's an unattractive hybrid. But if you look at him long enough, he's actually quite beautiful. Personality Ink is pretty unpredictable. One moment he could have his claws on your throat, ready to kill at any moment, and another he'll cry if he hurts a bug. In short: He's erratic. If he knows you well enough he's more likely to trust you, but he doesn't give it away easily. After growing up in a cave with the prophecy dragonets, it's enough to make any dragon need some alone time. He's at his best when he's been reading alone for a while. His comments are often dry and witty, and he's a firm believer in prophecies and legends. He gets very annoyed, very easily if he hasn't had some time outside, flying. He's tolerant enough, but if you push him too hard he'll snap. If you catch him at a bad time, he just won't deal with you. TL;DR: Ink is erratic, but once you get to know him, he's tolerant, nice enough, and comments witty and dry stuff a lot. Powers and abilities Empathy: Ink can sense your emotions. He came out of the egg under a skylight in a darkish cave with two full moons. If you're trying to hide your emotions, don't. He can tell. It's partly from the exposure to the moonlight, but his father is a renowned prophecy teller, which might help a little. Physical skills: Even if he's a little skinny, he's fairly good in a fight. He can withstand a lot and is fast enough to dodge most moves. Weapons Ink's wingtips are unusually long and sharp, like blades. They're pretty good for distracting an opponent, but useless otherwise. He carries a pouch of dried dust seaweed in a little pouch, which is black and can blind a dragon for a few seconds. Backstory (It's short, but if you want a full thing go read a fanfic I've put him in or something) His mother, the Seawing, left shortly after laying his egg. He was raised by his Nightwing father in a cave full of prophecy dragonets, which did make him feel a little left out, but he really didn't care. ... Yes, that's it. Trivia *He wants to be a racer when he gets older *He's a little claustrophobic *He's fast when running and flying, but in the water, he's really clumsy. *He really doesn't give one moon blasted thought about what other people think of him, as he's already pretty old. *He used to pretend to be a spy *He only uses green or black ink to write. *He fiddles with his claws when he's nervous Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Males